Usuario discusión:Fero
---------------- Paginas que cree Referéndum Referéndum/meta Referéndum/meta/original Fan Fic/SDC UKEND UKEND/meta/original Fan Fic/Seamos uno Actualización 27/6/08 ------------------ Me alegra ver que hay más usuarios en Ficciones. Espero que disfrute del sitio. Puede revisar el mensaje de la discusión de la Portada, respondí allí. Todos los comentarios son apreciados, espero que esta wikia sea del agrado de la mayoría. David 20:05 22 jun 2008 (UTC) Leí su meta y me pareció bastante interesante. Ojalá lleguen más usuarios para escribirla entre varios. Cuando usted comience, yo agregaré algo si me inspiro... David 01:01 23 jun 2008 (UTC) Un tip sobre los links. Para que no queden como http://ficcion.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Fero, es mejor usar dos corchetes y ponerle un título con |, así Fero, queda Fero. No sé si ya lo sabía, pero a mí, personalmente, no me gustan los links con números... En fin, es cuestión de gustos. :-) David 17:38 24 jun 2008 (UTC) Greater Colombia http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Greater_Colombia hello, http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Chlewey i wan take your idea for Greater colombia an push in ficcion.wikia.com is in spanish; althistory in spanish version is wronk , russian version is good but this wikia is not in spanish ¿can i do? ¿U let my do it? and i wan write this more novel more literature, whit soul of the character, dialoge, more like 1984, with numbers and maps but more poesia/liric in all long the time 1880-2008 ¿¿can i do? ¿U let my do it? and maybe the facktor changes for U know the wikiuser are free maybe in "grater colombia spanish" we have not texas or san martin natios or maybe USA conquest Cuba.... "greater Colombia is a idea very amazin to spanish reades, i wan do it and they will love this, but we need freedom from you, we wan write that in our way ¿can we do? ¿U let us do it? --Fero 03:44 27 jun 2008 (UTC) http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Haylli Do it, when you have content there, we can put a link to it in the main page. David 15:01 27 jun 2008 (UTC) Importar plantillas |HoS2title=Vice-President|HoS2name=Libardo Correa |area=2,500,000 |population=114,000,000|pop_unit=Colombians |ind_date=1811|ind_from= |ind_rec=1824 |currency=Colombian Peso }} mmmm me gustaria importar esta plantilla, la saque de http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page si se le puede cambiar lasl palabras al español mejor, aguante "mayor ciudad" ¿las plantillas de wikipedia funcionan aca? --Fero 21:58 27 jun 2008 (UTC) Sí, todo es lo mismo, usa MediaWiki. Pero esa es la plantilla que se llama, no la plantilla en sí. Toca conseguirla y pegarla primero. Desde que no llame a otras plantillas, las de wikipedia deben funcionar aquí también. Kalid Kalid está completa en español, voy a traducirla al inglés y a agregarle cosas (en colaboración con un estadounidense). Voy a pegar un pedazo de la de español, a ver si le gusta. Si le gusta, usted puede agregarle partes... Ya lo pegué: La búsqueda de Kalid Yo no tuteo a nadie, lo siento, ni siquiera a mi familia... No podría tutear a nadie, tampoco. Et oui, la "fille" Betancourt est liberée. David 14:44 3 jul 2008 (UTC) Volvimos Que bueno que haya vuelto. Yo tambien estaba un poco ocupado. Gracias a su ayuda este sitio se esta poniendo bonito. David 20:04 22 jul 2008 (UTC) Hola. Una preguntica, ¿leyó mis otras historias, aparte de las Noches de luna llena y La búsqueda de Kalid? Quiero saber su opinión sobre Edad Media en Nikon y Fin del mundo, en particular. Tal vez Perdido en el tiempo también, aunque las últimas dos están incompletas. David 21:58 23 sep 2008 (UTC) Volvió de nuevo. Yo he estado un poco inactivo, gracias a que volví a Fiction wikia. Sin embargo, las historias en español las escribo aquí. Espero que algún día agregue más contenido a UKEND para yo poder ayudar. --David 20:49 22 nov 2008 (UTC) Yo no volví por aquí y no pienso hacerlo en el futuro. Por eso, me gustaría dejar a alguien encargado de la wikia... ¿Desea ser administrador? --David - talk 18:49 3 mar 2009 (UTC) Articulo La novia Hola, Fero, este articulo La novia es copia de http://hotelkafka.com/wiki/index.php?title=La_novia, borrarla. / Gracias./ --Csuarezllosa 13:30 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Ambas son fuente GFDL y aquí no tenemos políticas en contra de tomar textos GFDL de otros lados. Además, el autor la subió aquí primero, por lo que sería copia allí. Revisar historial en ambas partes. Jorge se unió en 2009 a hotelkafka y aquí en 2008, por lo tanto, no hay tal. --Davinci - conversar 03:12 23 mar 2009 (UTC) Fic colaborativos bienvenidos pueden publicar aqui, el sistema wiki es bueno para esto, pero esta pagina no tiene moderadores tan rectos como wikipedia, en Ficciones todo es posible http://ficcion.wikia.com/wiki/Portada http://ficcion.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Fero este soy yo alli pueden colaborar en mi Shigeru Director Cut, deonde un hasta ahora desconocido Shigeru se convierte en una de las principales herramientas de Genro para el trabajo (sucio) y entre otras cosas le brinda asistencia social a Rei lueo que esta se accidenta en la primer activacion del eva 00 http://ficcion.wikia.com/wiki/Fan_Fic/SDC o en el aun en blanco Seamos Uno creado hace semanas simplemente para ser un fic colaborativo de eva http://ficcion.wikia.com/wiki/Fan_Fic/Seamos_uno o escribiendo el capitulo 23 del buen fic abandonado por su autor origina "El Proyecto Eva", con nuevos personajes mechas y aventuras pero simpre tan traumado como un fic de eva debe ser. Aqui algunas pequeñas instruciones http://ficcion.wikia.com/wiki/El_Proyecto_Eva Recuerden que nuestras categorias son Fan Fiction y Evangelion, desde ya gracias por colaborar. Cualquier sistema mejor sera escuchado.--Fero 22:30 10 abr 2009 (UTC) El usuario Habari necesita que sus obras sean borradas, como se puede ver en Recentchanges. --Davinci - talk 20:26 11 jun 2009 (UTC) Necesito que me borres unas historias. --Micaelus 17:13 23 mar 2012 (UTC) ... futuro, copia Ok, lo hare, colocare las copias de las bobadas que he hecho. Bauglir Zero 03:06 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Borrado Por favor, borra lo que está en Categoría:[[Páginas para borrar]] ya que no lo quiero aquí más. No hay otros administradores activos y a mí me negaron la adopción. Gracias. (Soy antiguo Davichito). 186.31.31.14 16:30 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Categorías Fero, sabes que no se categorizan en páginas de discusión, estoy trabajando en todas las páginas especiales, para ver si están correctas.- Saludos.- --'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 01:04 15 ago 2012 (UTC) Restaurar artículos Hola, Fero, he consultado con el staff Bola que los artículos borrados por el administrador Micaelus pertenecen a la comunidad de usuarios. Por favor restaurarlos.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 04:42 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, ya hemos pedido la solicitud de spotlight de Ficciones, faltan 14 artículos para completar, podrías ayudarnos para que nos acepten como una solicitud concedida.- gracias.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 07:56 28 oct 2012 (UTC) Burócrata Hola, Fero, se que estas ocupado, me podrás nombrarme burócrata para nombrarlos administradores a los usuarios de este wiki, y avanzar mas.- Gracias.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 19:26 15 nov 2012 (UTC)